Prince and Princess Noodle
by vLushCookiee
Summary: The Princess of the Village Hidden in the Candy was too kind. Too friendly. Too bright. She was the harmless 'rabbit'. The Prince of the Village Hidden in the Darkness was heartless; a lot like his village's name. Emotionless. Distant.
1. Prologue

~`My second. :D Enjoy, Babess!

Rated M for smexy smex later on. - u -

The Princess of the Village Hidden in the Candy was too kind. Too friendly. Too bright. She was the harmless 'rabbit'. The Prince of the Village Hidden in the Darkness was heartless; a lot like his village's name. Emotionless. Distant. 'EMO!' someone roared in the audience. He was the rebellious and dangerous 'wolf'. The POC was 16 as the POD was 17. They have never seen each other, but they know _of_ each other - Both different villages are cold rivals. It is very seldom the two teens meet eye to eye, due to parties or celebrations held by the center. The princess is an only child from the queen of Candy, Tsunade, a single mother. She also has a cousin. The prince's mom and dad are married; Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, king and queen. Also, the prince has an older brother, Itachi.

There are a total of seven villages in the Land of Konoha; the Village in the Leaves being the local or tourist center right in the middle of the other six, also being the biggest, the Village in the Darkness being the one farthest away and the Village in the Candy being right beside the Leaf Village. There is a Village in the Toilet, Water, Sky, and Library.

BUT ANYWAY. The POD went to the Candy Village to steal an earth scroll. He could've and would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddling queen.


	2. Watch your mouth, darling

LOL In school last week - My teacher Wells (HE REMINDS ME OF LOKI! :O) allowed the class to watch a movie on Netflix from his laptop. A commercial of Viagra popped up n he couldn't skip it. :D Everyone (including him) laughed. "My apologies..." He says. xD Awkward in a learning environment, much! ;D Lol.

Please talk to your doctor about your erection. ;3

* * *

~Flashback~

He wasn't doing anything special. Looking at The Wire with a bored expression, the boy tossed a rubber ball in the air and caught it in his palm, repeating the process. He already saw this episode, but it was something to do since he had too much time on his hands. He was laying on his king sized bed, an arm behind him with his head resting on it, his knee slightly propped up. Not too long ago, he came home from training with his…best… friend, Naruto, cousin of the princess of Candy. Said boy challenged him to fight without jumping once. It was a dumb challenge, but again, the Uchiha didn't have anything else to do, in which he succeeded. Lately, he heard of the mysterious scroll of strength. It's a mystery to all villages except for the one that possessed it; The Candy Village. No, he didn't need the scroll, but he wanted it for himself. Maybe he could combine the scroll's techniques to his and create some forbidden jutsu. He already mastered three. So, yes. Another forbidden jutsu it is. He flung the ball somewhere over him as it bounced about 50 times all over the room, from floor to window and all over; he forgot it was a super bouncy one he won from a machine to get rid of a random quarter. He soon regretted throwing it. He got up with his ANBU outfit already on, picked up his Kusanagi equipping it on his back, and made his way out of his room closing the door as the ball bounced into it. He would have just teleported at the gate of Candy Village, but he wanted a tomato. The hallway was about 7 meters wide and who knows how long it is; it's a castle. Its carpet was a deep red with golden designs on the edges. The walls were tall and dark blue with framework of the Uchiha's ancestors and individual elaborate roses. Once down the wide stairs, he went into the kitchen's large wooden doors. His mother was sitting on the countertop, her legs crossed with a wine glass of red substance in one hand, the other in her lap. She had on a slim sleeveless red dress that came almost below her black stilettos. Her hair was up in a bun with her bangs falling along her jawline and forehead; Sasuke wondered why she always dressed like she was going to a ball or something. His dad was there also, wearing nothing but a black robe, his hair its usual style, standing in front of her. They both turned their heads to their son. She gave a loving smile, Maybeline red lipstick.

"Doll, how are you? Is there something you want?" Doll. _Doll_? _**Doll**_? _**Doll**_? He slowly gritted his teeth, giving a disgusted look. He pushed it out, forgetting it even happened. His gaze then shot to his 'piece-o-shit' dad and glared. Fugaku isn't the supportive type towards his boys, nor did he care for them that much.

"Hey, champ." His dad said emotionlessly. WHAT THE FUCK? CHAMP! Where the hell did that come from? He clenched his fists, anger-vein popped. They all stayed silent; Mikoto smiling, Fugaku showing no emotion and a pissed off son. He hates his parents. His dad the most.

"Is there something on my face?" He snapped at them. "Well?" She kept her smile and marveled his uniform. Their son's attitude towards them was completely normal ever since he was three. He hated the names they gave him.

"You look so handsome in your costume, Hun." Mikoto tilted her head slightly to get a glimpse of some of his side, scanning with her midnight eyes.

Yeah, like you said billions of times before, he thought irritated.

"Costume?" He mumbled walking to the fridge. He opened it noticing there were no tomatos. He groaned.

"Oh, you know I was kidding, baby boy!" She motioned her hand. "You just look so dashing! It's a shame Itachi-Shnookums doesn't have one – No, wait! He _does_ have one! He just wears that Akatsuki cloak." She shook her head disappointedly. "But Hun, you have to make sure you are careful. At your age, your missions-"

"We're out of tomatos." He cut her pointless rambling off.

"Who's fault is that?" Fugaku said monotonously. The king only got a 'tsk' back from him as he closed the fridge door. The dad sensed he was up to something. Usually he would grab a snack before heading somewhere. "I don't know where you think you're going but be back by ten." Sasuke froze. Yeah, you _thought_ I'm gonna be back by some damn 'ten.' He thought again. He shot a glare at his dad, giving the 'whatever' look.

"My ass." He hissed. A black mist-like mass took over his figure and faded, Sasuke no longer in the castle.

"Watch your mouth, darling!" She called after him before the mist was gone. Mikoto sighed.

"My son. I wonder what he's up to." She said, the smile never leaving her face.

"He's a teen. There's no telling." He looked away from where Sasuke once was and back to his wife. "Now, where were we?"

"Scissors."

"You picked paper."

"No I didn't, love."

"Don't lie." Their responses became quicker.

"I'm not, love."

"I remember clearly."

"Well you are wrong, love."

"How much do you want to bet?"

"500,000 yen. There is only one way to find out." They rocked their fists three times, the third time drawing a symbol. Mikoto's rock and Fugaku's paper.

"…?"

"…"

"Paper covers rock, right?"

"No, Honey." She lied. Neither of them knew.


	3. Find him, you dipshit!

Exams are so gay. -_- They really have no effin point. Now THAT can suck ma balls. n

* * *

He crouched in a tree, making sure he was hidden in the tree's branches, an elbow on his knee. The night was only being illuminated by two torches that were lit on the gate and the lights beyond. His clan is greatly known for their crimes in this village so all Uchihas were banned, residents innocent or not. If Sasuke's face, hair, or similar jutsu only Uchihas claim (though he could care less to cover any of this identity) were to be seen, he'd be imprisoned on the spot or sent back to his village depending on what purpose they were there for. In this case for stealing, he'd be imprisoned. Two Candy ninja were on either side of the gate. The atmosphere smelt like…candy. Gross. Everything seemed so girly. From the curly grass to the very bubbly clouds. What created a village so gay? The summer night was humid. It was lukewarm, a good night to plan an event. He was on their territory now, meaning he can't make a sound. No, he didn't know where the scroll was, but if he had to guess he'd say the library in the castle. He placed his ANBU mask on, making sure it was secure. Timing, he watched the two. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to raise bloody hell by slicing and dicing dumb queer guards so instead he wanted to keep things simple. Just get the scroll and leave. Putting two fingers in front of his face, he concentrated.

Feather Illusion Jutsu!

Pure white feathers faintedly appeared in the black sky and began to slowly fall upon the guards. One yawned while the other rubbed his eyes. Then, they fell at the same time. Success. Thanks to a friend he knows. He went down from branch to branch and landed in front of the gate. As soon as he took a step, "FREEZE! Candy police!" Sasuke groaned. Geez, already? He didn't even get _in_ yet. No, he is _not_ in the mood. He stayed still, back towards the policemen. "You have the right to… To remain silent and…" He heard the speaking policeman say, "And what?" He whispered to his comrades. That one sounded like he was twelve but least in his twenties with obviously little experience. Pitiful.

"Oh… And you have the right to- Hey, where'd he go?" The intruder was gone. The chief anger-vein popped.

"Find him, you dipshit! Everyone, after him!"

"Y-yes sir!"

The Uchiha smirked, now standing on top of a building, looking the enormous Candy castle behind other buildings lighting various colored lights. The sky was pitch black as it had to be about ten-ten. People walked about the busy streets, minding their own business or socializing with others, restaurants and clubs open. This is too easy.

He jumped from buildling to building in pure speed to the holding, not once being noticed by the lolly-gagging people below.

* * *

Ahaha, this one was super short. ^0^ Next one will be longer, promissse. :B Listening to: Like a Killer and City Noise by Scarling. Check it out! :D


	4. What was that?

Inside the castle, the princess and queen ate dinner while chatting with the girl's friends. They were invited for no specific reason, but they do things like that since it was summer break and all. Tsunade was also in the conversation, being up to date with their gossip and stories, taking in the juicy rumors about the teachers at school. They played silly karaoke; playing random songs no one heard of. When their monkey-business was done, her friends left except for two blondes. So now, they were in the princess's pink and girly room, watching a movie. She complained how crappy the movie was, the girls agreeing, but continued to watch it to laugh at the corny-ness.

"He's too sexy to play in a movie like this." The first blonde Ino said, playing with her high pony tail. "It reeks." She grumbled at the hot male actor on TV, playing a boring talking scene.

"I agree…" Princess Sakura added, her knees to her chest. Ino was laying on her belly beside her best friend on the floor in front of the bed, elbows supporting her upper body and head resting on one palm, her feet in the air.

"Ugh! They shoulda made a part where he had sex!" She gave an annoyed look.

"At least be shirtless!" Sakura stressed, frowning at the screen. The other blonde girl Temari was sitting on the bed.

"Haha! This is so lame." Ino hopped on the plush bed, sprawling each arm and leg out invading the wind girl's space on purpose, her leg on Temari's lap. "Too bad Tem's too prissy for that."

"Move, idiot." She smirked.

"Your bed feels so good… Forehead, turn this crap off!" She whined, removing her leg from Temari's space to sit up indian-style.

"Then why don't you tell me what we're gonna do, pig?" Sakura looked back up at the two with a smile.

"I dunno, but I _do_ know that we're not gonna watch this sexy piece of meat be treated this way in a crappy ass movie!" She got up, her hands on her hips. "And it's summer break. Let's go out and have some fun!" Ino enthused, a lot of body movement.

"It's ten-thirty two and not much to do…" The Blossom said, looking at the floor with a frown, thinking of something they could do then dumbly exaggerated, "Roll down the steps?"

"Like a couple of idiots- And that wasn't called for you to comment, Tem." She stuck a tongue out at said girl who only gave a 'heh'. "But like a couple of idiots who're asking for bruises?"

"Speaking of bruises, wouldn't it be cool if someone had a heart-shaped bruise? I think that's cool." Sakura also stood up, daydreaming about it. Ino shot the 'are you serious' look but then averted to a blank expression.

"Actually, it would be."

Temari shook her head. "You two are so simple."

"We could do the old-school method." Sakura suggested.

"Which is…?"

"Talk about boys, I guess. We haven't done that in a while!" She giggled.

"What girl _doesn't_ do that?" The long-haired blonde fired.

"I'm talking about crushes, you know!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" She hopped on the bed indian style again and looked to the ceiling. "You guys know I'm single sooo," Putting on emphasis, "Sai's so damn dense that it's sad,"

"Agree." Sakura and Temari nodded.

"Kabuto acts like he knows who, what, when, where and why, but he's cute,"

"The 'smart ass'" The girls added again.

"Kiba's a jackass,"

Nod.

"Pein's weird, my opinion, he thinks all of us are ants compared to him. Suigetsu is freaking bloodthirsty that when he looks at a chick he looks at their damn neck like a fuckin' vampire or something, Juugo is adorable, but I can't see him with a girlfriend- Sasori either, and that's all who I can talk about. I don't have anything to say about the others..." She looked back at the Blossom and the other blonde. "What about y'all?"

"Hm…" Sakura thought. "'Mari, you and Shika have been dating for two years, right?"

"Yeah." Was Temari's easy reply.

"Oh… Well, I'm single too but I didn't see any guys that caught my attention."

"Geez, she's just as dense as Sai the Robot Boy." Ino mumbled to the blonde beside her, smirking while still looking at the pinkette.

"I am not!" She heard. "There just wasn't- Oh! There was this one boy that was awesome!" Sakura motioned for them to make space for her on the bed, in which they shifted back some, and she climbed on, sitting on one leg while the other is out.

"Oooo, really? Awesome? Who is he? Sounds new!"

"Well, he wasn't here in the beginning of the year, but he I dunno, transferred? Not sure."

"Hm… Didn't hear of such a dude." Ino pulled her purple scrunchie out of her long hair, letting it fall on her shoulders and down her back. "What does he look like? Super model? Or is he some lame geek 'cuz I know how you have that weird taste…"

"Weird taste?" Sakura threw a pink circle-shaped pillow at her, the laughing blonde catching it. "Nuh-uh. But he's got a dark aura about him. Like, there's something… _dangerous_." She frowned and shivered a bit at the word, looking down. Ino just raised a brow at the 'aura' word. Her best friend sounded like one of those weird fortune teller chicks, talking about auras and shit. "But he's really hot!"

"Errrm… Describe him."

"He's got black hair, um…"

"We just mentioned Sai, forehead."

"No, it's black with a tiny hint of blue… And spiky in the back?" She gazed at the ceiling.

"Dye?"

Sakura shrugged. "Pretty, dark eyes, taller than 'Mari. His features are..." She blushed at the mental image of the guy in her head. "I can't even describe! It's super rare that I see him, though… And he's _built_." Temari furrowed her brows Sakura. This guy sounds a lot like-

"Black-ish blue hair, black sexy eyes, taller than 'Mari, smokin' body, where'd you see him?"

"Umm." She thought. "About four months ago in the Center Village's training ground. He was with Naruto. I'm assuming they're friends…?"

"Uhhhh…. _Oh_!" Her eyes widened, brows raising, pointing her manicured finger at her. "Oooooh! Holy shit, I know _exactly_ who you're talking about! That dude was in my chemistry class! Well, for like one semester. He was partners with Shika! The guy that barely talks to anyone and is moody?"

Sakura pointed back, shooting wide eyes also. "Yeah, him!"

"Ugh! I tried talking-"

"Flirting." Temari cut in with a sly smirk.

"…'Kay, you know me well." She laughed. "I tried _flirting_ with him, but he's so stoic! That asshole called me a whore and told me to fuck off!" Ino anger-vein popped.

Sakura clenched the sheets as her heart started to pound. She leaned in a bit, anxious. "W-what's his name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." The wind girl spoke. "Prince of the Darkness Village." Sakura took in a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. That was his name. She longed to know who the gorgeous male was. Sasuke Uchiha, the prince of our rival village? "He transferred from Grass Village's highschool to the Center's. Ours. He's been there since this school year."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "And there was this one time where he was talking to Kakashi-sensei about switching classes!"

"Oooo," Ino cooed. "Looks like Forehead finally has a crush." She put her hand over her mouth and gasped exaggeratedly.

"Crush? Yeah he's hot and all but so what?" She looked at Temari. "What do you think of him, 'Mari?"

The girl gave a 'tsk', scowling. "Faggot." She said in a careless tone. Ino burst into laughter. "A PMSing arrogant asshole."

Ino kept laughing. "Geez, Tem. Why the words?"

She chuckled, realizing what she just said, and flashed a smile. "We're simply not friends."

Sakura looked at the pillows behind the girls in front of her. "Oh." Two knocks came from her door making all three heads turn that direction.

"May I come in, Princess?" A masculine voice rang through the other side.

"You may." The princess said happily. She watched the knob rotate, the door opening. In came a Candy policeman, his shades hiding his eyes, wearing the Leaf vest and bottoms (A/N The usual outfit worn by adult ninja). His hair was covered with a leaf symbol navy blue skullie. His hand was still connected to the knob. "Yes?"

"Queen Tsunade has instructed me to inform you that there is a criminal in the Village. The criminal is currently missing. For your safety, I advise you to leave with your friends to their village until it is safe. This is urgent." He saw her frown a bit. "We should not be long before we find him, Miss Haruno."

"Do I have to?" She whined a bit as her shoulders slumped. He did a single nod.

"I advise for your safety." He repeated part of his sentence, his head turned slightly at the other two. "Ladies, take Miss Haruno with you."

Ino winked, saluting. "Yes sir." She said with a flirtatious tone, climbing off of Temari's side of the bed with Temari following mumbling 'You're such a flirt'. They stood beside each other.

"Can I just stay here in my room? I doubt he or she will come in here."

"There is no telling what the imposter is thinking. Please, go with your friends, Princess."

Sakura pouted childishly. "Does mama think I should leave?"

"If I had to guess, yes."

"Hm…" She relaxed her pout. "How about this; I'll stay in here, lights out and everything, not making a peep. Deal?" She could see the slight frown he gave of uncertainty. "Pleeeease?" She didn't like to use 'order.' She didn't think of herself as superior as everyone else does. Just a regular sixteen year-old girl. It was a long silence that seemed like a minute.

"Miss-"

"It'll be between me and you." Sakura encouraged. Another silence, but quicker. "If anything happens to me…" She had to think. "I'll give you a cookie."

Ino scoffed. "Why the hell would he-"

"Alright." He confirmed.

"_Huh_?" The blonde exclaimed. That's all he needed?

"Between us?"

The blossom nodded. "Between us."

"Yes, Miss Haruno." The man bowed and took his leave, closing the door shut and not saying a word. It was rare that they make 'deals' like the one present. Temari walked to a wall of the room where her ninja shoes were beside Ino's and slipped them on.

"Hey, get mine too." Ino called over her shoulder, now zipping up her jacket.

"It's a bit warm for that, you know." Sakura said with a playful smile as she watched. Ino took her shoes from the blonde and slid them on.

"Pff, I'm too _cool_ for the weather." She leaned over the bed and bear hugged her bestfriend. "See ya later, forehead!" And pressed her hands on the side of her head, kissing her purposely hard on her forehead, rubbing her lips in.

"Gross, get off!" She laughed, pushing her off. Ino also shared a laugh, winked and waved, a poof of smoke engulfing her form. Temari stood in front of her, a hand on her hip.

"I know you, sneaky one. Like the police dude said don't leave your room."

"Hmph!" She whipped her head away from her. "Blah blah blah."

The blonde smirked. "Later." _Poof_.

Sigh. Well, she was alone now. "I wonder why the criminal's here." Sakura jumped off the bed and pulled out a wedgie, walking to her lightswitch and flicking it off. She then turned off the abandoned television that was still playing the lame movie. It was now dark. Blah. The darkness bothering her, she went into her room's bathroom, switched on the lights and closed the door, making sure the light wouldn't shine through the door. She bended over, her short hair falling over her head, and slid it up in a bun. Stop. Examine. Pose. Wink.

"Awesomeness." She complimented herself on her messy but cute hairstyle. "I really don't wanna do _nothing_ in the dark for the next… I dunno, three hours." Sakura mumbled to self in the mirror, frowning. "Oh well."

She switched her bathroom's light off and sluggishly walked to her bed and laid face down on it. "Lame." Muffled. She turned her head to the side, looking across the room to the window, the only lights from the village highlighting the range. Then, _he_ popped in her head. Blush. He was the exact definition of perfect. He was _too_ perfect; _too sexy._ Billions of questions clouded her mind. Did he have a girlfriend? If so, she's beyond lucky. If not, what the hell is he waiting for? He could have any girl in the world. Is he gay? Is he some secret super model? What about is abs? Has anyone seen them before? _Shirtless_? Her blush increased, reddening. What about… She squeezed her eyes shut. His…

**DICK?** Her inner yelled, teasing. **I know, right? I bet it's HUGE. **Her inner drooled. She sat in front of her real self, knees to her chest and hands resting on them, smiling evilly. If her inner blushed, it wouldn't be seen; she's all colorless with black and grey.

"Oh fudge!" Sakura buried her face into her bed again. "That's too much! Why'd you have to come back?"

**Well, virgin, you were thinking about the drop-dead gorgeous mysterious male Aphrodite. Why wouldn't I appear and encourage your hormones to hump the living name out of him?**

"You're dirty! Get lost!"

**Dirty? I'll show you dirty, babe! How about imagining him taking a shower? A slick, wet and steaming hot body, water running down his face to his abs-**

"Quit it!"

**And even you for that matter; hands roaming your body-**

Sakura kicked her feet in the air and curled her toes. "This is abuse!"

**Whispering your name in your ear!**

"Will you shut the fuck up!"

**Moaning! But anyway, if you're looking forward to sexing him, you need to get some boobs, baby. **The black and grey version of Sakura barely pointed with pity at her breasts.** And a little more ass.**

The real Sakura sat up on her knees and frowned, looking down at her mounds. "I have a b-cup, thank you!"

**Doesn't look like it to me, training bra.**

Thump. She looked at her door. The noise sounded like it came from downstairs, despite the great distance her room was from there.

"…"

**…**

"What was that?" She whispered to her inner.

**Hm. I dunno. Go find out. But whenever Beauty Boy pops in your head again, call me!-wink- **Poof!

"I never asked you to come in the first place." She grumbled, lazily climbing off her bed. Then, she realized something. What if the criminal was inside the castle? Could it be possible he was planning to capture her? Pff, whatever. She could _so_ take him on. But then again, who knows what class he is? Well, she'll just have to find out. Passing her robe, she stopped and thought if she should put it on, being that she has on nothing but a loose white cami without a bra and pink shorts just coming to her thigh. Nah. She'll be fine. Wait, what about her deal with the police? Well, a ninja wouldn't just sit up in her room and do nothing about an intruder! So the deal will have to slide for now…

* * *

Am I the only one that does that? xD Ya know, when you're home alone and hear a strange noise, you freeze, completely stopping what you're doing and your face is like 'what the hell was that'? xD Maybe that's just me loool.

But it was long, right? Like I promised? :D Ahem, so uh.. review? C:


	5. Abusive

Closing the door behind her, she tip-toed across the large hall, not making a sound. Wanting to be a spy, she then crouched low and rolled; not like she knew how anyway. Sakura looked like an idiot rolling on the floor with no one else in the big castle but her and someone else who's not even near her. Wincing from the slight pain on her spine from the piss-poor roll, she just started to walk normally. She peeked around the corner of the stairs. No one. The doors were wide open. More than likely the bad guy was somewhere downstairs! Sliding a hand down the brown handle bar of the staircase, she continued to take cautious, slow strides.

Faint rustle.

Sakura raised a brow, leaning to the opposite side to peek around the staircase. The library's doors were also open, the only room downstairs being lit and occupied. Gulping and swallowing her nervousness, the princess proceeded with normal steps. She inhaled, and swiftly faced the doorway – nothing. No one. The library looked completely fine. But she did feel a dark, chilling, evil chakra near her. Behind her. She froze. Never had Sakura felt a chakra like this. Slowly, ever so slowly moving her irises to the bottom corner of her lids.

**Act, idiot!** Her inner screamed. Doing so, she elbowed him but he didn't bend over. Instead, she felt him grab her upper arm firmly and in such speed, she was slammed against the library wall that was once to the left, falling on her tush.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat a girl!" Sakura called after him irritatedly, a forehead vein popping. Now that she thought about it, it wouldn't be wise to pick a fight with this guy. But the hell with it! He's got no manners! He threw her to a wall! She stood instantly, grabbing a pen that was on a desk, and dashed to him as he stood motionless in no fighting stance. Skidding on her feet from her socks and tile, she threw fast fists and kicks at him constantly and eventually trying to nick or stab him with the pen.

He dodged effortlessly, her attacks hitting nothing but air, not at all making contact; moving his head left and right, his torso also dodging left and right. He got what he wanted, so it's no use to make such a racket. But he's not going anywhere with her around. He started to take steps backward out into the ballroom for more space to show who she's dealing with, her punches and kicks never ceasing as she followed him. To get a distance away from her, he purposely let her hit him, her fist smashed right in the middle of his mask, a diagonal crack visible, sending him flying.

Sakura finally managed to get a hit as a victorious smile exploded on her face. "Ha!" She watched him land gracefully as if the powerful punch didn't even hurt. He has the nerve! She'll show him!

That actually kinda hurt. Wait, did his nose feel tense? But whatever.

Right when Sakura ran after him again, she felt something long and slithery wrap up her legs, trapping them together including her arms, to her shoulder. She blinked at the purple snake directly in front of her face, studying her, its fork tongue dancing out. She thought it looked like a mini Manda.

"Let me go, you stupid purple reptile!" The girl tried struggling free of the animal, in the process, stumbling on her side. She opened her once squeezed eyes to the unmoving male, his back to her, just noticing he had a scroll in his hand.

"Oh, HELL NO!" The intruder turned his head back at the roar. Sakura head-butted the snake, making its body loosen from the pain. The princess grabbed its neck with both hands and beat it on the floor multiple times, stretched it, jump roped with it, and swung it at him. The reptile poofed, disappearing in mid air. "You! Better give that back!" She declared, pointing at him. She lunged after him again.

_You're fucking annoying_, thought the Uchiha, a scowl over his hidden face. This pink-haired bitch is interfering with his plan. He would be home by now. He teleported, a distance between them barely possible, cancelling her need to run, making her almost bumping into him and dropping the pen. They took a while to stare at each other.

"I'd like that back, please." Sakura said politely looking at his mask, her hand trying to take it out of his hard grip. And then, a painful blow from his fist to her belly made her yelp and bend over beside him, her arm covering her torso while her hand was still connected to the scroll. She looked up at him, very displeased with his behavior. "You're really abusive!"

_And you're really annoying_, he thought again. He yanked the scroll to the side, but her hand and fingers were like super glue. He gripped her wrist and tried to pry her off.

"No!" She put both hands on the scroll and she also yanked it including him over her, as he fell on his back, earning a low grunt from him. "Let go, you bully!"

In a blur, she was the one on her back and he was on top, one of his hands in the middle of the scroll between hers, the other choking her throat. They rolled over twice, the male on top once more in the same position. She kicked him off of her, the scroll now in her possession and started to crawl on all fours away from him; not like she got very far, anyway. Sakura felt him pull her back by her ankle.

"Nooo!" She whined, wanting to kick him again but was too late – He was towering her again, swipping the scroll from her. She gasped. **There's no way in hell you're getting it that easily. **Her inner taunted. Sakura can't let him get away! So, she wrapped her legs around him, locking their bodies together while her hands were back on the scroll in the middle of them (their collar bone) with vengeance as his one hand clenched it, the other pushing her shoulder. They rolled over and over and over. She swipped it back. "Ha!" Before they would go through the whole tug-a-war thing again, Sakura wrapped her arms over his back also. Finding his ear, she bit on it as hard as she could, earning a hiss and a growl from him, drawing a trickle of blood. **Kay, so what are you guys doing? This looks very hot**! Her inner cheered in her head. Sakura froze and blushed. She didn't want to imagine; it would mess up her concentration. Her hormones kicked in, now paying attention to how misunderstanding this looks – Fudge! She could feel everything on him from his abs up to his chest, her breasts squished against him. She could seldomly hear his shallow breath. Enough with blushing! "Wedgie Technique!" Knowing that an ANBU uniform is a body suit underneath and assuming he had on underwear, she grabbed the back (wear his boxers would be) and pulled as high as she can, earning a grunt. She laughed.

He widened his eyes. What the fuck? He finally pushed her off of him. She's really pissing him off. He reappeared behind her.

Before she knew it, Sakura was on the floor with a piercing sword pointed at her face, his foot on her neck, applying pressure. She coughed and gasped for oxygen, gripping his ankle with one hand and vowing to _not_ let go of the scroll. Why is he so goddamn fast? That's not even fair. He reached for her head and grabbed her hair causing her to wince and smacked her head against the tile floor, the force almost knocking her unconcious. She released the hand that was once on the scroll to rest it on her forehead, eyes squeezed shut, some of her strength on the scroll decreasing.

"That…" Sakura groaned, and opened her eyes, forehead vein popping. "Hurt!"

She didn't go unconcious? What the hell is wrong with her? Did she think this was a game? His thought was interrupted when a blow impacted on the left of his face. Bitch. He pressed his foot on her throat more purposely as he bended down to take the scroll away once again.

**Man, you're stupid. Why don't you just knee him in his balls already?** Her inner annoyingly commented. Hey… why didn't she think of that sooner?

"There you are." She heard her mother's voice ring. By her tone, she was pissed. Not only that, she was on her period. Go figure! There's an enemy in the house! On her property! A hand on her daughter's neck! They both turned their heads; Sakura right, the ANBU male left. The queen released a battle cry, a couch flipping with speed towards him. The girl noticed her hands were holding nothing and the guy completely absent from on top of her and the crash of the couch colliding with… whatever. The princess shuffled to her feet, Tsunade beside her. "Go upstairs, and thanks for stalling." Stalling? She felt the back of her shirt was balled into a fist and the queen slung Sakura up onto the balcony as she yelped, stumbling on her face clumsily. She ran to the overhead. "Stay. He's dangerous. I got this asshole."

"Mama, the scroll!"

"Yeah, got it." All she witnessed was a black figure flying from the room back into the library. Sakura jumped, being startled and from the bang, the castle vibrating with the impact.

"W-woah!" The pinkette staggered back to her feet, gripping the handle bar with both hands. Five more crashes erupted, the third and fourth times books flying out of the library's doorway. A cheerful smile instantly displayed the princess's face. "Get him, mama!" She yelled happily.

"What's a piece of scum like you doing here?" She heard again. No reply from the person. "I'm talking to you, asshole!" CRASH! Pause. "Don't you _dare_." And then, he finally spoke.

"Try me." They both could hear the threatening yet a bit amused dare-devil in his smooth, velvet voice. He was obviously finding this fun. What was he about to do? Sakura slightly blushed. Boy, did _he_ sound hot! Her mom growled.

"You're gonna burn in hell!" The woman hissed. POW! Sakura gasped as she saw a figure fly out of the room across the tile floor, vaguely hearing the skidding of feet as he landed, the angry woman dashed after him and leaped into the air, gathering chakra on one heel and aimed for him only to miss and her burning heel colliding with the floor, creating another earthquake in the castle.

"Grr, where do you think _you're_ going, rat?" She leapt after him again. Sakura had to think. Yeah, her mom could totally handle this guy alone, but for their home's sake of being destroyed, the girl wanted to help. Even if he would try to hurt her, she didn't care because she knew she was stupid and proud. She started to pace down the steps only to be halted by two Candy policemen, behind them other men running to the fighting pair, coming like swarms from the abandoned front doors. Thank goodness neither one of them were the one she made the compromise with. That would've been awkward.

"Stay reserved, Miss Haruno. Go back to your room." Letting out a groan, she did so, frowning. Sakura turned around and started back up to her room. Man, she wanted to fight the bad guy so badly; fight the guy who actually managed to get inside of the castle without being noticed by anyone. And how dare he step on her neck, slam her against a wall, and almost knock her unconscious! Hearing a roar of a harsh 'Get him!' from the men, she abruptly turned back around. He wasn't captured yet?

Sakura dashed up the steps to the balcony where she could see over top of the surrounding. About thirty ninja were charging at him; and he sure did give them something to come to. He leapt in the air, meeting Sakura's altitude and made hand signs with such speed it turned out into a blur. He blew resulting in a mass amount of fire erupting from his mouth. One of the ninja thought fast – He made hand signs of his own and reached his palms out towards his target, performing a water style, colliding with fire. Then in an instant, the ANBU teen was beside him, back-to-back.

STAB! He stabbed him through his lung, but the man used Substitution, turning into a burst of various candy. They circled around them, Tsunade standing with her hand on her belly slightly bended over from the killer cramp she was having and him, fighting the incoming police one by one like an expert. And then, an awesome thought popped in the pinkette's smart but stupid head. She made four quick hand signs and eyed the spot the fighting ANBU was in.

"Capture!" She commanded. Multiple Twizzler rolls erupted from the tile and wrapped around- nothing. The male used Substitution on the guards, not her Twizzler technique. He was now fighting on another spot. Sakura groaned, her hand sign still clasped together.

"Capture!" She repeated. Miss. "GAH!" She threw her hands to her head in failure, and reconnected them again. "C'mon… Capture!" Miss. "GAH! Capture!" Miss; this time catching a policeman.

The girl groaned. "Forget it…" She jumped off of the balcony and started walking the the busy crowd. "Excuse me," Sakura called politely, just standing behind the combating men. "Hrm…" Running, she pushed through them, charging at the ANBU.

He kicked a person square in the belly away from him and then looked at a pink-haired dummy's running form towards him, a determined expression in her big jade eyes. The corner of his upper lip twitched in annoyance. Who the hell is she anyway? He thought she was just as annoying as an ice cream truck's melody. Not doing so before, he took the time to actually look at her. His midnight eyes scanned her in disgust. Pink hair, really? Pink was one of his disliked colors… Huge green eyes? What the hell… The more he looked at her, he remembered seeing this girl somewhere before, giving the same judgement on her traits. He couldn't care less to remember more.

"Hn." The Uchiha mumbled to himself. He attempted to flip over her and make her bump into the wall. That'd be amusing- "GOTCHA!" But that chance soon vanished when the pink-haired girl already tackled him. They toppled over each other countless times until the wall prevented them as they disconnected from the tackle. "Ha! Remember me?" Before he could get up, Sakura immediately pinned one of his shoulders with one hand and making hand signs with the other, her eyes never leaving his mask.

"Twizzler Technique!" In an instant, he was binded with the longest Twizzler rolls all over his torso, his arms also binded to his sides. What the-

"Whoohoo!" A triumphant smile displayed her features as she jumped multiple times, throwing her arms up. One of the guards switched on the lights. "I caught an AAAANBUU, I caught an AAAANBUU!" Sakura sang happily. The men stared for a minute, then decided to clap.

The Uchiha was speechless, his eyes widened with bewilderment. How the _fuck_ did he let some pink-haired bitch trap him with some gay-ass Twizzler technique? His anger ignited to high levels, his widened orbs narrowing angrily to a snarl and clenched teeth and fists. He listened to those imbeciles, clapping at this foolish cunt before him. Oh, how he regretted going easy on them and sparring their lives.

Sakura was filled with joy. This was the first time she actually caught an ANBU! She couldn't wait to tell the others! The princess moved to a diagonal angle from him and turned around at the policemen and mom and held her arms out at him as if she was presenting a finished product. "Ta-daa!" Now, to see who this guy really is! Anxious, she knelt in between his propped knees, her heart pounding. Sakura gulped. She slowly maneuvered his mask-

Oh boy oh boy oh boy!

…She slowly maneuvered his mask-

-Holy Cow, here it comes!

WILL YOU SHUT UP? Ahem. She slowly maneuvered his mask to the left and his face was revealed…

Freeze.

Everything in her world turned to glaciers. Her eyes huge with shock and her mouth agape. No, not because of the male's piercing promising-hell, blood red Sharingan with the intensity of the sun into her guilty and stunned ones. No, not because of his extremely pissed expression. No, not because he was even sexier when he was mad. But because this was the same male she saw who was with Naruto on the training field who didn't look at her at all in this type of emotion given now. It was always emotionless to her and other people- the same male she longed to see again- the same male she wrestled with for the scroll with all of that physical contact. Sakura clung to him! She bit his ear! She gave him a wedgie! She tackled him! She punched him in his perfect face! Oh my goodness, she spoke to him! Uh oh… she felt very, very dizzy.

It was HIM…

And suddenly, she fainted, her head bumping into the wall beside his, her shoulders slumped against his defined chest and her arms limp. She slowly let her lids lower into oblivion. Finally, she saw the bad guy; see the guy who actually managed to get inside of the castle without being noticed by the guards, who happened to be Sasuke Uchiha! _The_ Sasuke Uchiha! Prince of the Darkness! No criminal made it this far before. He was skilled, that's for sure. What did he want? Money? No, if he did, he would've headed to their bank. But he was in the library… Was it information? Billions of questions took over her head just like they did when she was in her room.


End file.
